She spoke to Darkness
by Yasmine1
Summary: “I never thought my biggest lie would come back to haunt me. I never thought they would realize what I was. I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, will tell my story now.”
1. Default Chapter

Title: She spoke to Darkness  
  
Author: Yasmine1  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: "I never thought my biggest lie would come back to haunt me. I never thought they would realize what I was. I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, will tell my story now."  
  
Prologue  
  
I was born Narcissa Denise Black. Born from a pureblooded family that was proud of everything and all things known as wizard kind. And for as long as I remember, and after you hear this story you will know that wasn't long, I have prized that family and all its beliefs. This is the tale of my life, a tale that has been kept secret for at least 20 years. And finally while I sit here I will reveal to you, strangers to my being, my life's story. Now what you hear I assure you are very true, for no one will ever be able to tell my story like I can. I wish for you to sit back and enjoy.  
  
I have one thing in this life that moves me. But then again I would be lying if I said that wouldn't I? And I did say that this story would be true didn't I? Ok I have two things or should I say people in my life that move me. Two people in my life that make my day, two people in my life that give me the start I need to face my husband and all the crap he has placed on me and this family. If you hadn't noticed already my husband, Lucius Malfoy, is not one of those people.  
  
I guess I should place a side note here about my husband. Lucius was an arranged marriage by my father who believed him to be a fine match for his daughter. I on the other hand did not think so but was forced to marry all the same or become a literal nobody. And my dear sister would have very much loved that. I didn't love him when we married and I still to this day do not love him. But I do respect him that he has earned on a lot of occasions. but that is a different story for another time. We may be married but there is one thing that he doesn't bother me on and that is my past. Something that is as dark as the magic he practices. But I digress, which is something I do often. We have an understanding that my past, which I call my 'blind moments', are never to be openly discussed or told to Draco my son. For this reason Lucius is blind to my 'blind moments' and shall stay that way until he dies. I only tell this story now because I fear time is running out and my blind moments will soon return. And trust me the Wizarding world is not ready for the skeletons that I harbor in my closet.  
  
This brings me back to my important people, the only people that I adore. My sons. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Do not doubt my words for you go into this story different from how you will come out. So now that I have your attention, let us began. 


	2. Chapter 1

_**She spoke to Darkness**_

_**Author: Yasmine1**_

**_Email: T (for now)_**

**_Summary "I never thought my biggest lie would come back to haunt me. I never thought they would realize what I was. I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, will tell my story now."_**

_**Disclaimer: Everybody from the Harry Potter World is not I repeat is NOT owned by me. I may have OC's in here but for now I don't think so. **_

**_A/N: for those that followed this story some years ago, no amount of excuses can fix how long it took me to update. Sorry. Now that I know its here I will try to update once a week._**

_**Chapter one**_

**_Medi-witches told my mother that I wouldn't live to see my first year on the day I was born. A pretty horrible thing to tell a woman that just gave birth. My mother was devastated to learn such a thing. My father was a ruthless man. He had a temper and a power to himself that commanded respect. He also used a lot of his time studying the Dark Arts in all its forms. So that gave him knowledge as well. When he was told of my fate he went to his library and stayed there for two weeks. Mother told me years later that she was very worried of his mind. She would find out what he was doing in that room._**

**_Now please excuse me for interrupting the story here. This next part is what I could get out of my mother and father before they died, as well as a letter they left to me explaining the procedure that they refused to tell me as I got older. My father found away to keep my body healthy and planted on this world… meaning he found a way to keep me from dying without using Necromancy or some other way of keeping a dead body animated. Even now I still don't have the full story but I will tell you what I was told._**

**_My father waited until the full moon when he put his plan into action. He told my mother briefly that he found a way to keep me alive but that he would need to take me to the person that could help. My mother agreed because she couldn't believe that her husband had found away. So my father took me into the night, while my mother stayed at home to play with Bellatrix. _**

_**He took me to a dark forest not five miles from our house. There he found a small clearing that was cleared of any grass or trees. My father told me that the area looked as if it was sucked dry of all life. He told me that even the air was stale and held a presence of darkness, evil and a void of nothingness. My father told me that the place scared him, and even on his death bed he swore that the place still haunted his dreams.**_

_**In the clearing was a single beam from the moon. It shined down in the middle of the clearing and my father told me very briefly that he placed my body in the beam.**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

_ "EGO dico thee everto ex depths of summitto crusta of Abyssus. EGO dico thee ut fulfuill promissio no ut Sirius Niger. An sacramentum no ut Niger prosapia. Ego Cygnas Niger , filius of Senior quod Era Arcturus Niger , dico super thee ut persolvo debitum vos owe." ** My father said a dark shade appeared in the out skirts of the clearing. It had no real form, just a shape. You couldn't tell its gender, or if it even came that way. Its presence was forgettable in your mind; you saw it, could memorize it, but forget in just less than ten seconds. Father told me it was maddening.**_

"_Quis operor vos scisco Prosapia of Niger." **Its voice was layered, as if there were several different people talking at once. Father had warned me when I was a little girl later in life that I should never trust a person or thing that had more than one voice at his disposal. He warned that there may be something drawing this thing and I'm to never talk to it. I taught Draco that as well. **_

"_Servo meus filia." **It seemed to flicker in and out of existence, as if it was passing through many different planes to speak to my father. He told me that he could feel the cold air over his face each time the shade became darker.**_

"_Vos teneo of eventus?"** There was a sneer in its voices, laughter in a couple others and a cold sense of danger in a more subdued one. The over all effect made warm blood freeze.**_

"_Etiam."_

_**My father told me that the power flowed from him like waves and reached out around the moon beam that he had placed me in. He said that he could not look at me or anything surrounding me less the Demon he called would leave and never return. My father told me many years later that he felt a dark presence surrounding him. He told me that he no longer felt like he was in the clearing but in another plane. The Demon's voice was multiplied; for lack of a better term. It overlapped itself while he spoke in a tongue of Latin. **_

"_Sic exsisto is Domus of Niger. Quicumque Inquam vobis est ut EGO may redeo ut subsequens meus vox in suus somes. In ut nox noctis Capiam unto mihi Vita vis. Is mos ago. Quis alius operor vos votum Domus of Niger?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Then it is done. Leave. She will appear in your home tomorrow morning."** Within a single moment my father said he regretted what he had done. That he wasn't sure of the price to this demon. He had thought it would be his life and was willing to give it, but he feared it would be so much more. His fear was justified.**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

_**My father told me that he didn't want to walk away but that he knew the Demon would keep his word. So He left me, but as he left he heard the Demon whisper to me in his overlapping voices. He said that it took all of him not to go back and steal me from him but he said the only thing that stopped him was that he wanted me to live. So he returned to mother and explained to her that I would be home tomorrow and not to worry I would live. But he said he would never forget the words that he heard the Demon say to me before he left the clearing.**_

"_EGO redimio vos ut mihi parum unus. EGO tribuo vobis Vita. Quod vos mos tribuo ut mihi Vita. EGO vadum tribuo vos nex quod vos vadum exsisto mei pro totus infinitio. Nos vadum hinc continuo exsisto reus per vita quod nex. Somnus quod memor nullus illae."_

_**OOOOOOO**_

_**The next morning I was in my nursery, as if I had never left. My parents told me that there was nothing physically wrong with me. That there were no markings or anything out of the ordinary. They had their daughter, and that was all that mattered to them at the time. Years later are when the first signs would appear. On my fifth birthday, when I accidentally drained one of the kids at my mother's luncheon. Or when I turned six and a House elf went missing, only to be found in my room drained of life and magic and me in the corner covered in his entrails and having no memory of what happened. **_

**_But the event that changed my life forever was in my sixth year. The year Lily Evans came into my life. If I had known what would happen the following year, if I had known I would kill Lily Evans I would never have agreed to tutor her. I regret her death, but I do not regret my Son's birth. My sweet Harry. _**

_**I feel a bit faint, as if my head is going to cave in any moment. I hope that I can last long enough to tell you my tale. I want to explain to you that I mean no harm to the World, but that due to a father's love I lived to see tomorrow. But to the darkness that lives and breaths in me, well I killed a young girl and took over her body. I hope Heaven will turn me away when I die for I think even my soul is too foul to think about going there. **_

_**TBC**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

**_A/n: Once again I want to say sorry about not updating sooner. I kind of forgot about this story. But I will try to update each week on Saturdays. If you have any questions please email me. Thank you._**

_**OOOOOOO**_

**_ "I call thee demon from the depths of the lowest shelf of Hell. I call thee to fulfill a promise made to Sirius Black. An oath made to the Black family. I, Cygnas Black, son of Lord and Lady Arcturus Black, call upon thee to pay the debt you owe."_**

"**_What do you ask Family of Black?"_**

"**_Save my daughter."_**

"**_You know of the consequences?"_**

"**_Yes."_**

"**_So be it House of Black. All that I say to you is that I may come back to ensure my power in her body. On that night I will take unto me Life force. She will live. What else do you desire House of Black?"_**

__

"**_I bind you to me little one. I give to you Life. And you will give to me Life. I shall give you death and you shall be mine for all eternity. We shall hence forth be bound by life and death. Sleep and remember none of this."_**


End file.
